Lance Family Easter Egg Hunt
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Lance family easter egg hunt after Quintin looks at the fact that his daughters aren't those little girls anymore.


Quentin was glad to be out of jail, even if he didn't mind staying in there to keep The Arrow out. On his way to his bed, one of the things he missed mostly while being locked away, ignoring the time kept from his daughters, he passed a photo of Sara with her leg in a cast on the couch asleep and leaning on an equally asleep Laurel chocolate wrappers still surrounding the living room. He remembered how Sara broke her leg that easter. He thought he was so clever putting that egg up in the tree.

Nine year old Laurel had woken up first, as usual and rushed right to her sister's room pulling the blanket away from her face.

"Sara wake up!" Laurel shook the seven year old rather roughly in her attempt to wake her sister.

"Go away." Sara swatted at Laurel trying to grab her blanket back.

"Sara the chocolate!" Laurel knew if Sara would get out of bed for anything it was chocolate.

"Let's go." Sara sat up and raced past her sister to the door and down the stairs passing their parent's room.

When they got downstairs they found their parents making breakfast. "What are you two doing out of bed?" Quentin asked knowing it was rare for his youngest to be up this early. Sara looked at Laurel expecting her to answer for the lack of chocolate.

"It's easter…" Laurel looked at her parents as if they forgot.

"Is it? I guess that explains the mess in the backyard." Dinah answered before Sara and Laurel both raced out. "Put on your shoes!" She knew it would be no use but she had to try and prevent muddy footprints in her house. "How many did you hide?"

"Seven."

"Quentin! I told you to make sure you hid an even number, remember Christmas when they had the equal amount spent but Laurel had one present more?"

"Sara was fine with it, Laurel rationalized it for us. She wasn't as good as Laurel was so she didn't get as many presents. Besides I hid eleven more last night. I just wanted to see your face when I said I only hid seven." He thought he was so funny.

"You can tell me that joke when one of them is crying. You wrote down where you hid them all right? We won't have stray another stray dog die in our backyard because you forgot where you hid the eggs."

"I promise no more dead dogs in the backyard. I had to promise to buy Sara a pet when she turns ten but she'll forget about it."

"You better hope she forgets it. She still hasn't forgotten how you forget her at the mall."

"She never forgot because you never let me, or her forget it." Their fighting was interrupted by screaming and crying and Laurel shouting for them.

"You hid one in the tree!" Dinah yelled at him as they raced to the girls, Sara looking at the angel of her leg, Laurel was looking more scared than Sara because she didn't know what to do.

Quentin picked Sara up carefully. "It's fine. We're going to go to the hospital, they'll tell Sara she's fine and then we'll come home and finish the egg hunt."

"Dad what's that sticking out of her leg?...is that the bone?"

"No of course not…"

"Am I dying?"

"Of course you're not sweetie." Quentin answered in a rush voice. "You'll be fine."

…

At the hospital, they wrapped Sara's leg in a cast, she got to pick between white, glow in the dark yellow, or blue or a bright pink. She picked blue after much debating and asking Laurel which one was cooler and Laurel knowing her sister picked blue.

Now Sara was being carried around on Quentin's back as they all hunted for the easter eggs.

"Daddy there's one!" Sara yelled and he raced over to the spot getting his egg.

"I got another one!" Laurel called out and when she spotted one of the roof of the shed Quentin was the one who had to get it.

"Okay guys according to the Easter Bunny's note we only have two more to find." Dinah read from the note that she had a grad student write, Laurel was getting good at noticing Santa had the same hand writing as Mommy, or Daddy some times.

"I see one!" Sara smiled all excited while Quentin pointed to the garden for Laurel to find her last egg.

"I found the last one!" Laurel grinned as she raced over there.

After the egg hunt the girls were watching movies while eating their chocolate while Quentin and Dinah worked on supper.

"I can't believe you thought it was a good idea to hide an egg in a tree."

"I figured they'd ask for us to lift them up to grab it."

"Yes Quentin because last year Sara didn't climb out her window on to the roof and tried to do a Power Ranger kick like she saw on tv. She wouldn't try and climb the tree you get her to jump off of."

"I catch her and I have explained to her never to do that without me." He couldn't help it if Sara was more active and daring, or reckless than Laurel who was fine with sitting down and reading. Quintin looked in on them and asked Dinah for the camera. Sara was fast asleep leaning on Laurel and Laurel was started to drift off to sleep. "They're so sweet. We need a picture of this to remind us why we don't regret having them when they're throwing tantrums or giving us heart attacks."

"Or to look back on and remember how sweet they look if one of them comes home pregnant before prom."

"Don't joke about that."

…

Quentin remembered that easter Sunday was in a few days and wanted a morning like that again, only this time Sara might kick the tree until it chopped in half from the sheer force. They needed to have family dinners more, and Dinah needed to come visit them more. He didn't know why she didn't move back here with them forever, they had Sara back finally and he thought that was enough, enough to repair the damage he caused during that time, enough to repair his marriage.

He took out his phone. "Sara, Sunday evening you are coming here for dinner. I don't care who is trying to kill who, you and Oliver, if he wants I don't really care if he comes or not. Also I need you to guilt your mom to come with us. Remember to bring up the fact that this is your first easter since coming back home. I have to go call Laurel and get her to guilt your mother too."

"Dad it's not a good time, I need to hunt down this assassin and kill him before he kills me."

"It can wait."

"He's the one who almost broke my wrist."

"Okay, go kill him sweetie." Yeah Sara wasn't that cute little girl who broke her leg climbing a tree reaching for an easter egg. But she did surpass the goal of mastering the Power Ranger kick without hurting herself jumping off a roof.


End file.
